Él vendrá por mí
by emma cofer
Summary: Érase una vez un niño que esperó... aferrado a un libro de cuentos roto. Este fic participa en "Baelfire" el primer reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español


**Disclaimer:** nada de Once Upon a Time me pertenece. Ya me gustaría, ya.

**_Este fic participa en "Baelfire", el primer reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español._**

_Él vendrá por mí._

Érase una vez un chico. Un chico de enormes y curiosos ojos castaños que tenía un nombre secreto, y las manos pequeñas y hábiles de quien ya conoce el rigor de las mañanas heladas de invierno, a pesar de ser poco más que un niño.

Y ahora esas manos sostienen un pequeño libro ajado y manoseado. Un libro de cuentos infantiles. Su gesto concentrado, oculto tras el libro, desmiente su postura indolente. Acaricia las palabras, tratando de darles sentido tal y como su padre trató de enseñarle.

Recuerda las largas tardes de invierno junto al fuego, después de un duro día de trabajo. Recuerda a su padre, que apenas si sabía leer y escribir. Y a pesar de eso, y con la misma paciencia con la que hilaba cada día la lana en su rueca, consiguió instruirle. Recuerda sus dedos callosos, largos y expresivos y su sonrisa ingenua.

Lee en voz alta, mascando ese idioma extraño, el idioma de esa tierra sin magia. Un idioma que llena su boca y hace que su voz tenga un sonido tan distinto... como si tuviera la lengua llena de arena.

"Nunca, se rompan o no la cabeza,

el nombre Rumplestintskin adivinarán"

Eso es todo lo que queda de su padre en este mundo. Un pequeño cuento de un duendecillo travieso que convertía la paja en oro.

Un cuento absurdo. Puede que su padre no supiera apenas escribir. Puede que no supiera mucho de nada. Pero no era ningún idiota.

_"Y por eso, sé que me encontrará"._

A pesar de que le obliguen a ocultar su verdadero nombre. A pesar de que para sobrevivir en este mundo sin finales felices tiene que arrancar sus memorias cada día pedazo a pedazo. A pesar de estar perdido y asustado... Bae sabe quién es. Y sabe también que su padre le encontrará. Que volverá a verle.

-Rumpli... Rumpelni... Rumpen... Uhm...

Bae levanta la vista de su libro para encontrarse frente a dos ojos verde azulados que le miran con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo demonios de pronuncia eso?

-Rumplestintskin.

Pronuncia su nombre con temor. Tiene miedo de que esos extraños adultos que se encargan de él intenten arrebatárselo. Si algo ha aprendido bien es su desasosiego cuando les mencionan _la magia_. Y como ocurría en su mundo, tienden a destruir lo que les asusta.

Pero frente a él no hay un adulto. En realidad es una niña pequeña. Su tamaño desmiente la edad que Bae lee en sus ojos. Aunque todos los niños perdidos que viven junto a él en aquella mal llamada casa de acogida, son mucho mayores que lo que se supone por su edad cronológica. También él.

-Rump... Rumpo... Rumpilstin...

-Rumplestintskin -repite Bae, paciente.

La niña le responde con un bufido desagradable para luego sentarse a su lado. Tiene algo de salvaje, con unos ojos demasiado grandes para su rostro escueto y con los rebeldes mechones rubios que escapan de su coleta, rodeando su cara de duende. Se rasca con descuido las maltrechas rodillas, llenas de moratones. Después se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano y le observa.

-Dicen que te sientas aquí a esperarle -dice la niña. Bae aparta la vista. Ocultar el dolor no es tan sencillo como quisiera- No lo hagas. No vendrá. Ninguno de ellos -continúa la pequeña con una rabia que apenas puede ocultar.

-Sí lo hará -insiste Bae, aferrando con demasiada fuerza su libro- Lo sé. Me necesita -hace una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa-. Seguro que está solo y asustado. No es que sea muy valiente, la verdad.

Y por un terrible momento teme olvidar su olor, como le ocurrió con su madre. Su olor a pino y a hoguera reciente. Teme olvidar su determinación.

-No me has entendido -la pequeña se mira las manos sucias y trata de limpiarlas en unos pantaloncitos verdes que han conocido tiempos mejores-. No importa que no regresen a por mí -busca su mirada antes de susurrar-. Porque yo voy a ir a por ellos y los encontraré primero. Y tú... -le señala- ... deberías hacer lo mismo -añade con resolución.

Bae arquea una ceja. Es una niña pequeña y delgada, sentada bajo un alero, tratando de ocultar sus piernecitas del cálido sol de la tarde. Y sin embargo... hay algo más en ella. Algo desconcertante.

-¿Ves ese coche? -la niña no espera una respuesta y le señala un escarabajo amarillo, el que suele estar aparcado al final de la calle-. Cuando tenga edad suficiente para llegar al volante... -coge aire, se acerca a él y susurra-. Voy a agenciarme ese coche e iré a buscarles -asiente para corroborar sus palabras-. Ya veremos entonces si consiguen escapar.

No dice "conseguiré un coche como ese" o "tendré uno igual". No. Bae está seguro de que cogerá ese coche. Aunque tenga que robarlo. Va a salirse con la suya. Por eso cuando le arrebata el libro de cuentos y lo hojea como si tal cosa, la deja hacer. Bien sabe él que no se puede luchar contra una fuerza de la naturaleza. Sólo puedes echar a correr, rezando para que no te caiga encima.

-A veces... consigo escuchar su voz -dice Bae. La niña le observa, apremiándole para que continúe-. Me llama por mi verdadero nombre.

La espía de reojo. Luego baja la cabeza avergonzado. No sabe de dónde ha sacado el valor para admitir algo así.

-¿Tienes otro nombre? -la niña cierra el libro y se gira hacia él-. Guay -se aparta el pelo de la cara como si quisiera verle bien-. ¿Y cuál es?.

-Es secreto -responde Bae a la defensiva.

-Aguafiestas -le reprocha con un mohín.

Bae suspira mortificado. Su mirada ahora es más verde que azul... como si fuese a echarse a llorar. Se sorprende de como una cosa tan pequeña es capaz de manipularle a su antojo y hacerle sentir tan... rastrero. Finalmente admite su derrota.

-Hagamos un trato -le propone.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? -la niña inclina la cabeza interesada y se coloca delante de él, rozando sus rodillas despellejadas con su pantalón vaquero.

-Si salgo y encuentro a mi padre... te buscaré y entonces te diré mi verdadero nombre.

-En tal caso... yo haré lo mismo -y asiente para corroborar sus palabras-. No sabrás mi nombre hasta entonces. El verdadero -y dice esto último mirándole tan fijamente que hace que se ruborice.

-¿Trato?.

-Trato.

La niña le ofrece la mano, la misma con la que antes se ha limpiado la nariz. El chico la acepta con reservas, pero ella no parece percatarse. Le da un buen apretón y luego se levanta de un salto, como si no fuera capaz de quedarse quieta en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo. El libro que hasta ese momento había descansado en su regazo, cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. La niña ni tan siquiera lo mira. Bae supone que ha dejado de prestarle atención desde hace ya un rato. Con un suspiro se agacha para recogerlo mientras la ve alejarse, adentrándose en el soleado patio.

-¿Sabes? -la niña se gira para echarle un último vistazo y camina hábilmente hacia atrás mientras le observa. Sus ojos giran en un descuidado ademán-. Es una chorrada de trato. ¿Para qué va a querer alguien saber mi nombre?.

Bae se levanta con el libro en las manos. La niña le da la espalda y escapa a toda velocidad. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que él no capte el verdadero significado de su pregunta. Como para que no capte la desesperación que destila y que le pregunta "¿en realidad, a quién le importa mi nombre? ¿a quién le importo yo?".

Se deja caer de nuevo en su pequeña atalaya, aquel lugar bajo el alero donde espera a que él llegue. Aparecerá cojeando porque ya será un hombre, un hombre corriente. Y se imagina su rostro afilado y las suaves arrugas que perfilan su boca y sus ojos mientras camina trabajosamente.

Vendrá y le llamará por su verdadero nombre. Porque en el mundo del que viene sí importan los nombres. Si alguien tiene tu nombre, lo tiene todo, lo sabe todo. Y sonríe, indulgente. En su mundo, la magia siempre tiene un precio y él ya lo ha pagado.

"Baelfire -dirá-. Bae."

Baste decir que con el tiempo ese chico encontró a su padre o quizá fue al revés. Y como suele suceder, no fue el encuentro que imaginó aquel día de finales de verano.

Todo el mundo sabe que todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz, ¿verdad?.

Pero esa es otra historia que contaremos en otra ocasión...


End file.
